herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Fuller
Katherine "Kate" Fuller is the main heroine of the 1996 Horror Comedy, From Dusk Till Dawn., as well as the TV Series with the same name. She was played by Juliette Lewis, and Madison Davenport in the TV Series. ''From Dusk Till Dawn'' (1996 Film) Daughter of Jacob Fuller, former preacher and hero, she talks to him a diner about why he doesn't believe in God anymore and he says because of mom's death. Then when the Fuller Family arrive at the motel, they get kidnapped by Seth Gecko and his brother Richard "Richie" Gecko, who tell them that if they get them into Mexico and don't try anything like escape they'll let them live. During the trip, Richie tries to seduce and come on to Kate but is stopped by Seth Gecko, who later knocks him out when they are trying to get across the border. Kate thanks Seth for doing that noticing Richard "Richie" Gecko had plans to rape and kill her and that Seth was aware as well. When they get into Mexico, they stop and drink at the strip bar and brothel, Titty Twister, and fight with the rest of the humans against the vampires. During the fight, they hide in the storeroom, where Jacob Fuller explains that killing him is not murder or suicide because he got bitten by a vampire and makes Kate and Scott promise him that they'll kill him when he changes into a vampire they both reluctantly agree. She manages to kill many vampires with her newfound weapons and with grief kills Scott Fuller and his vampire attackers. Close to morning, Seth and her, the only human survivors find that they are low on ammo and fire holes in the bar walls letting in the sun on the vampires. Carlos and his guards kill the remaining vampires by blasting open the doors. Later Seth Gecko tells Kate he's sorry and gives her cash and then she says she's sorry too and asks him if she can go with him. But instead, Seth tells her to go home and leaves with Carlos and his guards. Kate drives home with the RV. From Dusk Till Dawn (TV Series) Background Kate grew up in Bethel, Texas, with her mother, father, and adopted brother, Scott. At first, Kate resented having an adopted brother, believing Scott had destroyed her "perfect family", and went as far as calling him "Scott" instead of his birth name, JianJun, which eventually was replaced altogether. As she grew older, her relationship with her brother seemed to improve somewhat, and she even developed a protective side for him, getting mad at her friends if they were to become infatuated by him. Kate herself later formed a relationship with a local boy from her parish, and admitted to Seth and her father that she and him had, at one point, french kissed in the back of the church. Before Kate's mother died in the car accident that, combined with the use of prescription pills, claimed her life, Kate walked into the scene of her mother weeping, but when questioning what was the matter, was told by her father that she was just having another migraine. Not all that much is known about the time between the car accident and Kate's first appearance in the series, except that her father sold his wedding ring, and packed his children into an RV, where they would find themselves and the path of God on their travels. It can be inferred that Kate and Scott bickered often in their childhood, as many siblings often do. Kate's father noted she and her brother were both exceptional students and he commented they could go back to homeschooling, indicating they have been homeschooled in the past. Kate states it's her senior year at the beginning of the series. Season One Season Two Season Three Trivia *Kate is fluent in Spanish. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Female Category:Monster Slayers Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type dependent on Version